


The Problems With Prostates

by ShenLong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Mild Angst, Yaoi, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo is having problems of a rather sensitive nature. Wufei is concerned for his friend's health and insists he make an appointment to see the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problems With Prostates

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier ne? Written for pleasure, not profit.
> 
> Notes: Written for the 1x2ML Hatsukoi fic competition.
> 
> Many thanks to my betas Yami_tai and Ryouga.
> 
> Written: August 2004 ShenLong.

Duo squeezed his eyes shut as the pain burned through his groin, the trickle barely worth the agony. A tear escaped from the corner of his eye as he bit his lip to stop the scream of pain that wanted to leave his throat. Finally the pain eased a little and he tucked himself back inside his boxers, zipped up his jeans and flushed the toilet. Washing and then drying his hands, he exited the bathroom, walking a little more stiffly than usual. he returned to the lounge room and flopped into his chair, fixing his eyes on the television and trying to ignore the last tremors of pain in his abdomen. Gradually they began to fade until only a dull ache remained.

Wufei, his co-worker and housemate watched from the corner of his eye, noting the slightly flushed cheeks and careful way in which the long haired man carried himself. He argued mentally with his conscience for a few minutes before deciding he couldn't sit here and watch his friend suffer. He knew something was wrong and unless he asked, Duo wouldn't say anything. He made up his mind, swallowed and then spoke. "Duo?"

"Yeah?" Duo looked across at his housemate.

"Are you still having problems... you know, going to the bathroom?"

Duo sighed. "If you mean does it still hurt when I go to take a piss, then yes, 'Fei, it still burns."

"You really should go and see a doctor." Seeing as how Duo was about to wave him off again, Wufei decided to try and press the issue. "It's not normal, Duo. You could have a serious problem and I really think you should get yourself checked out."

Duo shook his head .

"If you don't get it checked out who knows what might happen, you could end up having your bladder removed and having to wear a catheter for the rest of your life and then what are you going to do when you want to have sex?" Wufei knew he was probably stating the extreme here, but Duo's health was seriously beginning to worry him.

Duo nearly choked on his coffee with Wufei's words. His housemate rarely wandered into the realm of sex, so for him to speak so frankly about this could only mean his house mate was very concerned.

"I can picture you now..." Wufei continued. "Hang on a minute honey while I unplug my pipes," Wufei dead panned.

By now, Duo was the color of a ripe tomato. "Since when have you become so interested in my plumbing, 'Fei?"

"Ever since I've had to put up with your moans and whimpers every time you take a leak. Now if you don't get your ass down to the clinic and see the doctor, I'll drag you there myself."

"Okay, okay." Duo held his hands up in mock defeat. "I'll call the clinic and make an appointment tomorrow."

"Good. See that you do." With that, Wufei turned his attention back to the television.

Duo sighed and sank back into his chair. He managed to relax as the burning pain began to subside.

~ * ~ 

The hooter sounded across the construction site, indicating to the workers that it was time to down tools and enjoy a well earned lunch break. Duo removed his hard hat and pulling his handkerchief from his pocket, wiped his brow and then replaced the hat. he checked his tools weren't going anywhere then climbed down the scaffolding and landed on the ground, a small puff of dust rising up around him from the parched earth. He made his way to the temporary lockers on site and grabbed his lunch box from within his allocated locker, eyes scanning around for Wufei. He spotted the Chinese man heading for a spot in the shade by the stack of metal girders. He followed.

Resting in the shade and enjoying the break, Duo lifted his can of soda and tilting his head back, took several swallows.

Wufei turned to look at his friend, watching the adam's apple as it bobbed up and down with each swallow. When Duo lowered the can and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, Wufei spoke. "Have you rung the clinic yet?"

Duo kept his eyes fixed on the can of soda. "Fuck! What are you? My mother? No I haven't called yet, haven't had the chance," he replied a little irritated. He'd been hoping that Wufei had forgotten all about his 'problem'.

Reaching to the waist band of his pants, Wufei unclipped his cell phone and tossed it over, Duo catching it easily. "Call them now," he said flatly.

Aiming a glare at his co-worker, Duo took the phone and stared idly at it, then a smirk came over his lips. "I don't know the 'phone number," he said. A piece of paper was shoved under his nose and he turned to see Wufei staring at him a smug expression on his face.

"Bastard," Duo hissed as he took the paper.

"Didn't think you were going to get out of it that easily, now did you?" he asked, the smug smile still in place.

Duo scowled but duly punched in the number. When he'd finished he tossed the phone back to Wufei.

"Well?"

"Six o'clock this evening," Duo supplied.

"Good."

"Prick."

"Ahh, but you'll thank me for it later," replied Wufei and proceeded to finish his lunch.

~ * ~ 

Wufei wisely didn't bring up the subject of Duo's appointment again that day. They traveled home together, Duo driving and discussing the day's work, Wufei replying in the appropriate places. Once home, Wufei began to get out the ingredients in readiness for their evening meal while Duo took his shower.

"I'll keep your dinner warm for when you get back," said Wufei as Duo re-appeared, freshly shaven, hair still damp from the shower.

"Thanks, 'Fei," he replied as he picked up his keys and stuffed his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans. 

~ * ~ 

Parking the car, Duo got out, locked it and proceeded to the clinic entrance. The closer he got the slower his steps became until he was sure he was going to have to lift each leg with his hands just to get to the front door; if he moved any slower he'd be going in reverse. He managed though and stepped inside the quiet foyer of the clinic. The icy cold air-conditioning hit his skin and he shivered. He wasn't aware he'd been sweating so much.

"Can I help you?"

Duo turned his head to see the smiling face of the receptionist eyeing him curiously. He walked over, trying to appear nonchalant and hoping his shaking wasn't noticeable. "Errr... Duo Maxwell. I have an appointment for six o'clock," he said, attempting to keep his voice steady.

The receptionist checked her book and smiled again at him. "Ah, if you'd like to take a seat, Mr. Maxwell, Doctor Yuy will be with you shortly."

"Thanks." Duo flashed the girl a grin and wandered into the waiting room. He sat on one of the chairs, grabbed a magazine from the pile and opened it up. He tossed it to the chair next to him seconds later as he was shaking too much to be able to read it. He gazed around the small waiting room; it was tastefully decorated in neutral colors, a few landscape pictures adorned the various walls and Duo began to study one of them. He jumped when a distinctly male voice called his name and he spun around to see what he could only describe as perfection standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Maxwell?"

Duo nodded dumbly.

"I'm Doctor Heero Yuy. Would you come this way please?"

_Shit! The gorgeous looking creature just had to be the doctor!_ Duo's mouth went dry as he followed the starched, white coat that ended just below the doctor's ass allowing him a nice view of the trim thighs, through to the doctor's consulting room. Duo sat in the chair indicated by the doctor as said doctor closed the door and took up residence on the other side of the desk.

Doctor Yuy placed the file upon the desk and folded his hands atop of it. "What can I do for you, Mr. Maxwell?" he asked, keeping his tone light.

Duo fidgeted, colored a little, swallowed hard and rubbed his sweaty palms over his jean clad thighs. "I... Ummm..."

Clearly seeing the discomfort, Heero tried to put his patient at ease. "Take your time, Mr. Maxwell and remember that you can talk to me about anything at all, everything you say remains inside these four walls and is strictly confidential."

Duo appreciated the words meant to help him relax, but he couldn't help his nervousness. It wasn't something he was used to talking freely about. He took another deep breath and tried to order his thoughts. He shot a nervous glance at the doctor and decided that this whole ordeal would be so much easier if the doctor sitting opposite him was balding, wore spectacles and was at least 65 not out. But nooo... he had to get stuck with the most gorgeous man on two legs that god had ever put breath into. Shit! Either way he was screwed.

"How can I help you, Mr. Maxwell?" the young doctor tried again. It was clear that the patient obviously had some type of problem that was embarrassing for him and Heero could sympathize. The patient was one of the hottest young men Heero had seen, but Heero kept reminding himself he was a professional, first and foremost.

_Ah to hell with it!_ Thought Duo. Looking anywhere but at the doctor, Duo managed to call his vocal skills back to heel. "I, I'm having some trouble when I go to the bathroom." _There, that wasn't so bad._ Duo mentally patted himself on the back for having finally gotten the words out. The doctor's reply though soon shattered his cosy illusion.

"What sort of trouble?" Heero asked.

_Fuck! What did the doc want? Details?_ Duo felt his cheeks redden.

"Are you having problems urinating or...?"

_Shit! He did want details!_ Duo's color deepened further. "Umm... Yeah, I'm having a problem peeing." Duo peered out from under his bangs at the doctor who was writing something down on the sheet of paper in the file. _Geeze, as if it wasn't already embarrassing enough, the doc had to take notes too?!_

"Mr. Maxwell, you say you're having trouble urinating. What exactly is it that you're experiencing when urinating?"

Duo thought his face was about to catch on fire and wondered exactly what temperature he would need to reach before he spontaneously self combusted.

"I realize that this must be both very difficult and embarrassing for you to talk about, but I do need to know exactly what it is you're experiencing, your symptoms, to be able to make a correct diagnosis and prescribe the appropriate treatment," Doctor Yuy said in a calm, quiet voice, but his eyes were sincere. Inside he was amused, though careful not to let it show. He liked the young man before him, dare he even admit was attracted to him; but Heero was a doctor first and couldn't let his emotions find their way into his work. As much as he found this patient desirable, he had to remain in control and act with professionalism. Didn't mean he couldn't think about the possibilities though.

Resigning himself to the fact that there was no escape and he would simply have to tell the doctor what was happening; the alternative of running screaming and red faced from the clinic held slightly less appeal. Swallowing his pride and focusing on his hands, Duo cleared his throat. "I, I get a sort of burning pain whenever I go."

"Aa." Now they were getting somewhere. "Does this burning start before you urinate or during the passing of the urine? Does the burning continue afterwards and if so for roughly how long?" asked Doctor Yuy.

Duo felt like he was playing twenty questions and was about to lose... badly. "Usually I only get it when I start to pee and it can last anything from five minutes through to fifteen, but mostly it's eased off after about ten."

"I see." The doctor wrote a few more notes on the paper. "Do you experience any of this pain when you have a bowel movement?"

Duo shook his head.

"What about when you ejaculate?"

Duo looked up sharply. "Errr... No, I don't think so."

"Are you sexually active?"

_What kind of hell question was that?!_ "Well, that all depends on your interpretation of active," replied Duo with a small grin. If the doctor was so intent on asking him these sorts of questions then he thought he might as well have some fun, hell he couldn't be any more embarressed than he already was.

Doctor Yuy gave his patient a _patient_ look. He could sense that the guy was trying to ease his discomfort by hiding behind humor. That was fine with him so long as he got answers to his questions so as to diagnose the man's problem. "Let me clarify the question. Are you currently engaging in sexual intercourse with your wife or girlfriend?"

"Ummm... I'm not married and currently I don't have a boyfriend." Duo was sure to put a little extra emphasis on the word boyfriend.

The doctor didn't bat an eyelid. "You're gay, not hetrosexual?"

"Yeah, doc, I'm gay but I haven't had any action other than, well, you know, self satisfaction for well... ummm... Never actually." Duo was really scrambling for words now, he'd never had to admit his virgin state before.

"Any testicle pain?"

"Pardon?"

"Any pain in your testicles?"

Duo was still about two questions behind, thinking about his virginity and what the doctor must also think of him for not having experienced sex yet. "I don't think so."

"Right." The doctor made a few more notes before raising his eyes to meet those of his patient. "I'm pretty sure I have an idea of what your problem is but I will need to do a couple of tests to confirm my diagnosis."

"Ah, okay," replied Duo. He'd finally begun to relax a little with the doctor, the man's relatively easy going manner combined with the fact that he hadn't looked down his nose or sneered at Duo when he'd admitted he was gay certainly scored him extra points on Duo's 'likable' meter. "What sort of tests?"

"Firstly I will need to take a blood sample. Can you either roll up your sleeve or remove your shirt for me please?" Doctor Yuy asked as he stood up and moved across to the small table that held various medical supplies.

Rolling his sleeve up as requested, Duo watched the doctor as he collected an alcohol swab, needle, syringe and arm band from the table and dropped them into a kidney dish and walked back over.

Duo offered his arm.

Doctor Yuy slipped the band over Duo's forearm and up to his prominent biceps where he tightened it. He couldn't help but admire the man's musculature. It was obvious he did outside physical work for employment, the dark, tanned skin combined with the muscle status stating the obvious. Bringing his mind back to the job at hand he tapped the vein, pleased to see it rising nicely. Carefully he swabbed the area then removed the safety covering from the needle and gently slid the point into Duo's vein. Drawing back on the small plunger, the blood began to flow and fill the syringe. When he thought he had enough blood for the tests he needed to do, Heero pressed a small wad of cotton wool against Duo's arm as he withdrew the needle point and released the tourniquet. He deposited the withdrawn blood into two phials, sealed and labeled them before disposing of the used items. He placed a fresh piece of cotton wool over the pin prick, taped it into place and tossed the used one into the bin.

Duo rolled his sleeve back down. "So, are you going to tell me what you think is wrong with me, doc?"

"I need to do one more test first."

"Oh?"

"Would you step behind the curtain, remove your pants and underwear and hop onto the examination bed on your side facing the wall, please?"

Duo's mouth suddenly went dry. "Excuse me?" He wasn't too sure if he'd heard right or not.

"I need to do a rectal exam to confirm my diagnosis. I assure you it's the easiest way."

_Easiest for who?_ thought Duo as he reluctantly stood up and went to the side of the room where the examination bed stood partially obscured by a curtain.

Doctor Yuy followed and fetched a set of steps out from underneath the bed, then turned around and pulled the curtains around the area to give Duo some privacy.

_Well, shit!_ Duo was in a bit of a dilemma. Here he was, having to strip his lower half naked so that the really 'hot' doctor could poke around up his ass. He didn't know whether to be overjoyed or horrified. The only offer he'd had in regard to a little 'fingering' and it had to be by a doctor and in the clinical sense no less. He sighed as he began to remove his jeans and boxers. Life was so cruel sometimes. Once he was back to normal he'd have to seriously think about finding either a boyfriend or invest in some heavy duty sex toys. Dropping his clothes to the conveniently placed chair, he began to climb on the examination bed and arrange himself on his side as the doctor had requested. He glanced at his limp cock and muttered softly, "You'd better not rise to the occasion, Mini Max or I could be worse off than I already am." His cock made no sign of having heard, remaining flaccid against his thigh. The sudden snapping sound of a latex glove jolted his thoughts back and he swallowed, trying not to tremble.

"Are you ready for me, Mr. Maxwell?"

Under any other circumstances, Duo would have come back with a smart comment, but at this time he was fresh out. "Err.. yeah, doc. I guess I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be." He tried to concentrate on keeping his breathing steady and ignore the play of cold air against his nether regions.

Doctor Yuy pulled out a pair of latex gloves and snapped them on. While waiting for his patient's reply he picked up the tube of gel and coated one of his gloved fingers. Receiving the affirmative from his patient he prepared to step through the curtain and proceed with the rectal exam. When he did step through, sweat broke out on his brow and his heart rate increased. _God the man was so alluring!_ Doctor Yuy was having a serious battle to keep his libido in check.

Fighting to keep his breathing rate normal, he walked over and stood beside the bed where his patient awaited. Gently placing his right hand upon Duo's right thigh he prayed his voice would come out normal. "Could you raise your right leg a little please? It will make it easier for me to examine you."

Duo felt like he'd attained a new standard in the color red. "Umm... sure." He slowly lifted his leg, the embarrassment burning through him as he was steadily revealed to the doctor. Duo had often dreamed about being naked like this with a hot guy about to press inside him and take him to unknown heights of pleasure , but he'd never envisioned his first time being penetrated would be in a clinic, with a doctor about to do the deed and it wasn't even sexual! Fuck he was experiencing a lot of firsts today, and none of them in the way he'd ever dreamt of! 

Doctor Yuy tried to make the exam as quick and as painless as possible for the young man. With Duo's leg raised, he carefully located his patient's anus and gently slid a finger inside, the gel making it a little easier for them both. For a moment his brain went on a hiatus, only willing to concentrate on the heat and tightness of Duo's back passage and how much nicer it would feel around his cock. With a jolt he hastily shoved those thoughts aside. _He was a professional, dammit! But shit that ass sure looked appealing._

Hissing softly as the doctor's finger penetrated his virgin rear, Duo wondered if he would ever be fortunate enough to experience this sort of penetration on a sexual level with someone he cared about. Suddenly he jerked and gave a moan of pain.

"Sorry, Mr. Maxwell," soothed the doctor. He'd managed to locate his patient's prostate. "I take it that's sore when I touch it?"

"Too freakin' right," muttered Duo as he fought the trembling that shook his body. All embarrassment was gone now as he fought the familiar throbbing pain lodged in his lower belly. Vaguely he was aware of the doctor's finger leaving his anus.

"Could you lie on your back for a moment please?"

Duo had no thought of modesty at all. He knew that while this pain was burning in his gut there was no way Mini Max would be game to rise to anything. In fact, it was downright insulting to his maleness that his cock had all but shriveled up and tried to hide inside his abdomen.

"Tell me if this hurts."

Wrenching his mind back to the doctor, Duo felt fingertips gently pressing against his lower gut and into his pubic hair. He winced slightly. "It's a little tender there, doc," he forced out through gritted teeth.

"What about here?" the doctor continued to press carefully over Duo's groin.

"A bit," replied Duo.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Doctor Yuy moved one hand lower and grasped Duo's testicles, squeezing and prodding.

Duo nearly shot off the bed, more from shock than actual pain. "Shit!"

"Does that mean it hurts?"

Duo swore the doctor was being a sadistic bastard. "Yeah, it hurts a bit, doc." _Not as much as my pride though._

"You can get dressed now and then come and sit back down." Doctor Yuy turned and pulling the gloves off his hands, he tossed them into the bin and stepped outside the curtain leaving Duo alone to dress.

Cautiously hopping down from the examination bed, Duo picked up his boxers and jeans from the chair and quickly put them on. Straightening himself out he shoved the curtain aside and took his seat opposite the doctor once more. He'd managed to get over his embarrassment somewhat and wanted nothing more than to get out of the office, away from the hot doctor and go home, preferably to hide under his pillow and never surface again; once he'd killed Wufei and disposed of the body for putting him through this ordeal that was.

The doctor had finished writing his notes by the time Duo re-appeared. He gazed at the young man for a moment then cleared his throat. "From the rectal examination I'm positive that my diagnosis is correct. The blood test should confirm it. Mr. Maxwell you have what is commonly referred to as Prostatitis."

"Do you think you can speak in English here doc? Not all of us have college degrees or are walking dictionaries you know," Duo said looking a little confused. For all he knew the doctor was telling him that he had some incurable disease inside his rear end. _That's the last time I will ever sit on a toilet seat that isn't my own._

"Of course, I apologize. Prostatitis is an inflammation of the prostate gland caused by a bacterial infection. Usually the infection has spread from another part of your body or can be the result of a urinary tract infection, trauma, bladder infection, sexually transmitted disease or sexual contact with an infected person to name a few; but given what you have told me, I'd rule out the last two." Doctor Yuy tried to read his patient's body language and calculate how he was taking all of this.

Duo's eyes widened as the doctor reeled off all the possible causes for his problem.

"Have you been ill lately other than this?"

"Come to think of it, I was feeling a little off color about a month or two ago but I thought it was something I'd eaten."

"That could be what has caused this. The good news is that it's treatable. I'm going to give you a prescription for some antibiotics that will help to get rid of the infection. You're not allergic to penicillin are you?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good." Doctor Yuy scribbled on his prescription pad and then tore off the sheet of paper, handing it to Duo. "Take one capsule three times a day with food. I'd like to see you again in five days to check on how the treatment is progressing."

Duo visibly shuddered.

"The antibiotics should be working well by then so the rectal exam shouldn't be so painful."

"I hope so, doc,' was all Duo could reply with as he stood up and offered his hand to the doctor. "Thanks."

"Doctor Yuy shook the offered hand. "My pleasure, Mr. Maxwell."

"Please, call me Duo."

"Okay, Duo." Heero escorted his patient to the door where he paused for a moment. "I'm glad you didn't wait too long before seeking medical advice for this, Duo. The longer you leave it untreated, the worse it can get; and that quite often results in the prostate having to be surgically removed." Heero watched as Duo shuddered at that revelation. Then he continued in a slightly lower voice, hoping he wasn't over stepping the mark too much and that Duo would be able to read between the lines and interpret what he was suggesting.

"You know, Duo, being gay means hanging on to your prostate. Although you've told me that you haven't been involved in a sexual relationship as yet, trust me when I tell you that the prostate is one of a gay man's most enjoyable pleasure centers."

"Is that the voice of the doctor or the voice of experience speaking?" Duo asked as his eyes widened. _Surely the doctor wasn't hinting that he was...? Nah!_

"That depends," came the cryptic reply as Heero opened the door.

Stepping out of the doctor's room, Duo's mind began to whirl.

"I'll see you in five days, Duo. take care of yourself." Heero couldn't resist and brushed lightly over Duo's rear as he walked past and disappeared with the file, leaving Duo a little stunned and trying to figure out just what had transpired here as he made his way back to the receptionist to pay for the visit and book his next one.

~ * ~ 

For the next four days, Duo's mind was occupied with thoughts of the hunk of a doctor and the parting message. He'd gone directly to the chemist and had the prescription filled, taking the antibiotics faithfully three times a day as instructed. He'd noticed a slight improvement on the second day and by the fourth was feeling much better. At least Wufei had given up wearing his ear plugs every time Duo went to the bathroom. His physical problem seemed to be on the mend but the mental conflict was a totally different story.

The words the doctor had spoken continued to haunt him, time and time again he would think of them and wonder exactly what the doctor had meant when he'd answered with that cryptic word, 'depends'.

Duo also wondered if he dared to find out.

The day of his appointment rolled around and once more he was sitting in the waiting room of the clinic. This time though he didn't stare at the paintings on the wall, instead he occupied himself with sticking his tongue out at a rather cheeky two year old who insisted on staring at him and pulling obnoxious faces.

"Mr. Maxwell?"

Duo looked up and smiled as his name was called. Doctor Yuy stood waiting for him, looking every bit as gorgeous as Duo remembered from his previous visit. With one last tongue poke and a quick one finger salute to the brat he got up and followed the doctor's very nice ass and legs into the consulting room.

"Please, take a seat,' Doctor Yuy said as he sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk and opened up Duo's file, glancing through the notes. Once Duo was seated he looked up and caught his breath. Last time his patient had appeared miserable and very nervous; this time there was still a touch of nervousness there but he looked much happier in himself. Heero gave an inward smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, doc. Those antibiotics have certainly helped."

"Good. Is there any pain when you urinate now?"

"Only very mild, nothing like it was."

Heero made a couple of notes before speaking again. "I have the results of your blood tests. They confirm my diagnosis of Prostatitis. Everything should clear up with the continued use of the antibiotics."

"Then that's good news, hey, doc?"

Heero smiled. "Yes it is."

"You should do that more often."

"Pardon?" Heero looked at his patient, not understanding what the young man meant.

"Smile. It suits you," replied Duo. _Not to mention makes you look as sexy as hell!_

The doctor found his cheeks burning slightly, he wasn't used to compliments of that nature. He returned to safe ground. "I'll need to do another rectal exam to confirm that the prostate is beginning to return to normal and that the antibiotics are doing their job properly."

Now it was Duo's turn to wear the burning cheeks. _Aw crap, I thought we'd finished with those._

"If you could step behind the curtain and remove your lower garments, hop onto the exam bed facing the wall please."

Duo nodded, he knew the drill.

Heero fetched a pair of latex gloves and pulled them on, coating one finger with the gel before stepping up to the curtain. "Are you ready, Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Let the torture begin. And please, call me Duo."

Heero pulled the curtain aside and stepped in, drawing the curtain behind him. "I'm sorry, I forgot you'd asked me to call you Duo." Heero turned around to face his patient. Immediately his heart began to hammer in his chest and he was finding it difficult to breathe. Never in his years of practice thus far had he been affected in such a way by a patient. _He really needed to sort out his issues... and take a cold shower._ Taking a deep breath instead as the shower wasn't a viable option at that point, he steadied himself and approached his patient.

Duo was lying on his side, naked from the waist down as requested with his one leg raised slightly as before. 

Heero closed his eyes briefly as he fought against the erection beginning to form in his pants. With his wayward body back under control he eased Duo's cheeks apart and located his anus. Slowly he slid his finger inside and began his search for Duo's prostate.

Meanwhile, Duo was doing his very best not to moan or tremble. Even though this was a medical exam his mind did its best to remind him that the doctor performing the exam was a really hot man.

Heero managed to locate his patient's prostate gland and a smile tugged at his lips as he noted it wasn't as inflamed as much as it had been five days ago.

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_ thought Duo as he felt the doctor's finger probing around. Apparently Mini Max felt it as well and decided it liked the stimulation. _Oh fuck! not now!_ Duo mentally screamed as his cock decided to show its approval by beginning to stir.

“I'm happy to say that the treatment is working, Duo. The inflammation of your prostate is significantly less than it was five days ago.”

_You're not the only one that's happy,_ thought Duo as he desperately tried to think of something that would make him soft again.

“Is there any pain at all when I press against the gland?”

_Fucking hell! How did he answer that?!_ Duo opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a strangled sound. He coughed. _Shit! Bad move,_ and tried again. “No, no pain,” he managed to squeak out.

“Good.” Heero removed his gloved finger from his patient's back passage. Duo gave a soft sigh of relief which soon changed to a sharp in-drawn breath with the doctor's next words.

“Okay, you can lower your leg now and could you please roll over onto your back for me?”

“Uh, yeah, sure thing, doc.” _Damn, damn, damn! Down Max, down!_ Duo fervently tried to will his rebellious cock back under control. It worked to a point. He lowered his leg, taking it slowly and began to shuffle onto his back, the narrow exam bed providing him with the excuse for taking his time. By the time he had managed to get himself into the requested position, mini Max had softened considerably and Duo felt a small measure of comfort knowing he wouldn't embarrass himself too much. Somehow he didn't think that the doc would be too appreciative of his cock waving around, fully hard and screaming 'play with me!'; even if it was an indication that his body was healing.

What Duo didn't know though was that Doctor Yuy had already noticed what had occurred. Now being the kind doctor that he was, Heero didn't want to embarrass his patient any further and so he subtly ignored the little problem; _well maybe it wasn't so much on the little side... in fact it was quite nicely proportioned._ On the inside the doctor was suffering with his own turmoil and it was with great effort that he managed to keep his own cock from trying to join in. 

“This will only take a minute, Duo. Tell me if you feel any pain or tenderness at all.”

“Okay, doc.” Duo's voice sounded raspy even to himself.

Doctor Yuy began to carefully press around Duo's lower abdomen and into his pubic hair, Duo concentrating on trying to feel if there was any pain and not on how good the doctor's strong hands felt.

“No tenderness?”

“No, doc.”

“What about here?” Heero gently cupped Duo's testicles, wishing in vain that he could make the touch sexual and not medical. Duo was very nicely endowed and Heero would have loved to introduce the young virgin to the delights his body could offer.

“Ahhh...” Duo couldn't stop the moan.

“Painful?”

Swallowing hard, Duo managed to answer. “Umm.. No.”

“Right.” It was the doctor's turn to feel embarrassed, not so much for touching his patient but for the result and situation he'd put the poor guy in. “My apologies. You may get up and re-dress,” Heero quickly stated and turned to leave the curtained area. He needed to get back out into his office and away from this alluring siren and get himself under control.

Reaching for his clothes, Duo quickly donned them and joined the doctor in the main area of the consulting room, sitting down opposite the handsome man once more and waiting for the verdict.

Heero looked up from his notes and ordered his thoughts. “Well, Duo. I'm pleased to say that the antibiotics are working and you're almost back to normal. I'll give you a prescription for a second course of capsules and that should ensure a complete recovery.”

“Thanks, doc.”

“My pleasure.” Heero wrote out the 'script. “Here you are. Take that course and all should be well. I shouldn't need to see you here again unless you develop any other problems of have any further concerns. Good luck, Duo.”

_The doc didn't need to see him again?_ Duo wondered if he should book himself in for grief counseling now. Reluctantly Duo stood up and walked over to the door where the doctor was now waiting. He looked at the offered hand and then shook it.

“Take care of yourself, Duo.”

“Thanks, doc. I'll try.” Duo couldn't help the tinge of sadness in his voice.

Heero opened the door for Duo to step through; as his patient did, so he placed his hand on the small of Duo's back, then let it slide down over the firm buttocks. “I'm always here if you need any assistance, Duo.”

Piercing blue eyes met his own and Duo found himself mesmerized, but it was the doctors next words that left him stunned.

“I also do house calls if you can't get to the clinic.” With a lustful stare, squeeze to Duo's buttocks and a lick of his lips, the doctor was gone, leaving Duo to figure it out.

_Well I'll be dammed!_ Feeling a little better, Duo returned to the reception area, paid his bill and left.

* * * 

Over the course of the next three days, Duo found himself thinking more and more about the doctor's last words and affectionate gesture. He was pretty sure that the doctor had been giving him an opening. Knowing the profession, it would be unethical for the doctor to make a direct pass at him, lord knew he could be struck off for something like that. Duo was positive that the doctor was offering more if Duo so desired, but never having dated or been picked up before, Duo wasn't sure. So how could be certain of the fact that the doctor was offering more than a patient / doctor relationship, that he was interested in Duo?

The more Duo thought about it, the moodier he became until a near fall from the scaffolding at work one day brought him back to his senses. Well the scare combined with the bawling out that Wufei had given him for his inattention. He could still clearly recall Wufei's words and his scared, pissed off expression.

~ Flashback ~

"What the hell are you trying to do, Maxwell? Fucking kill yourself? I think you need to get your head out of your ass and back on the job before you do some serious damage to either yourself or one of your co-workers; namely me," Wufei had yelled.

"I'm sorry, 'Fei. I just can't seem to concentrate," he'd offered by way of apology.

"Excuses aren't good enough," Wufei had growled.

"I know."

"Duo, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself these past couple of days. You're distracted, your appetite is declining and your mood swings are starting to become annoying." Wufei's voice had taken on a softer, more concerned tone.

"I really don't know, 'Fei. I guess I'm not feeling myself." _Actually I'd rather someone else feel me up but I don't know how to go about it._

"Maybe it's the antibiotics, they could be causing some side effects or something. I think you should see the doctor again."

Duo's eyes had opened wide.

"You appear to be a bit depressed too, I really think you should make an appointment at the clinic and get yourself checked out," Wufei had continued.

_I'd love nothing more than to be checked out by the drop dead gorgeous doctor._ You may be right, 'Fei. I'll give the clinic a call and make an appointment.

"Good."

~ End Flashback ~ 

True to his word and complete with sweaty palms, Duo had called the clinic and tried to make an appointment.; but the doctor was booked out. The receptionist offered him an appointment the following day but Duo didn't want to wait that long.

"Are you sure you can't fit me in somewhere this afternoon or evening? I really do need to see Doctor Yuy."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Maxwell, I wish I could but Doctor Yuy is booked solid for the rest of the day."

"Damn."

"Tell you what," the receptionist said. "If you can hold the line for a moment I'll see if he can speak with you over the 'phone and offer you some help that way."

"Thank you, that would be great. I really appreciate it," Duo replied, his nervousness increasing.

"Just hold on for a moment then please."

Duo listened to the crappy music while his heart thumped madly in his chest.

"I'm putting you through to Doctor Yuy now, Mr. Maxwell."

"Thanks."

"Doctor Yuy speaking. What seems to be the problem, Mr. Maxwell?"

Duo suddenly went light headed and a cold, empty feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he listened to the familiar, husky voice. "Ahh, sorry about this, doc. I was hoping to get an appointment to see you but you're fully booked."

"It's quite all right, Mr. Maxwell. How can I be of service to you?"

_Fuck! You can service me any time!_ "I'm not sure. I seem to be having trouble concentrating to the point where I'm endangering myself at work. My house mate is concerned as I'm experiencing mood swings as well and he thinks I might be having a reaction to the antibiotics."

"Hmmm... They shouldn't cause those sorts of side effects, but, I think it would be best if I were to see you and check this out."

"Could you, doc?"

"I'd be happy to. I'd rather not wait too long before seeing you though. I tell you what, I'll stop by once I've finished at the clinic and see if I can't diagnose what the problem is."

"You sure, doc? I mean, you don't mind making a home visit?" Duo's fingers were crossed.

"Of course I don't mind, I told you before I'm quite happy to make a home visit and seeing as how my appointments are full and I really think I should see you as soon as possible then it's the obvious solution."

"Well I don't want to make you late home for your wife or anything."

"Mr. Maxwell, it's fine. I'm not married and I don't have anyone waiting for me so the time factor does not matter."

"Thanks, doc. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem. My last patient is at seven so once I am finished here I should be at your house around seven forty five to eight o'clock."

"Great, I'll see you then."

"Okay, Mr. Maxwell. Good-bye for now."

"'Bye." Duo hung up the 'phone, feeling a lot happier than he had in a while.

* * * 

Wufei emerged from the shower, sweat pants riding low on his hips and a towel draped over his bare shoulders. "You going to be okay?" he asked as he paused in the doorway of the lounge room.

Duo looked up from his position on the couch. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Wufei. The doctor said he'd call in around eight, there's no need for you to miss your Martial Arts class on my account."

"Okay then." Wufei shoved off the door frame and went to his room to finish getting ready. He reappeared ten minutes later, bag slung over his shoulder, white uniform in place. "Mind if I take your car? It's a bit cold for the bike."

"Sure, no problem." Duo tossed him the keys.

Wufei caught them and walked towards the door. "I'll be back around eleven, you don't need to wait up for me."

"Okay, 'Fei. Have fun."

Wufei snorted by way of reply and stepped out of the front door.

Duo sank further into the couch and tried to concentrate on the television but his eyes kept straying to the clock on the wall. Slowly the hands moved their way around the dial. Seven, seven ten, seven fifteen, seven twenty five.... Duo couldn't take the agonizingly slow passage of time and got up, going through to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Mug in hand he wandered back into the lounge and automatically looked at the clock. Seven thirty five. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn that the clock was playing tricks on him. He sipped at his coffee and tried to ignore the gnawing sensation in the pit of his stomach. He fiddled with the end of his braid then shot six foot out of his chair, spilling his coffee when the door bell rang. _Shit! Now he looked like he'd pissed himself!_ "Coming," he yelled to the door as he grabbed a tea towel from the kitchen and tried to clean himself off a bit as he headed for the front door.

Opening the door his breath caught at the sight. The face he'd ached to see stared back at him, looking a little tired and mussed but still just as handsome as Duo remembered. "Ah, doc. Come in please." Duo stepped to the side to let the doctor enter and shut the door behind them. "Come through." Duo led the way into the lounge. "Please, take a seat."

Putting his black bag down beside the chair, Doctor Yuy sat, ran a hand over his face and then looked at his patient. "Now, what exactly seems to be the problem, Duo?"

Sitting across from the doctor, Duo fidgeted. "I'm not really sure. These last couple of days I've found it really hard to concentrate at work and my moods keep changing."

"How do you mean your moods are changing?"

Thinking hard how best to explain it, Duo decided to just tell it like it was. "One minute I'm happy and then next thing I'm sad and depressed. I'm also getting a touch short tempered and I've snapped at my house mate a few times which isn't fair to him, he's done nothing wrong but I can't seem to stop it." Duo sounded miserable.

"Any loss of appetite?"

"Yeah, I don't feel like eating at all."

"Hmm... " Heero was careful not to let his emotions show on his face. "I think I know what could be wrong with you but to confirm it I would need to do some more tests. I don't think it has anything to do with your prostate but I'd like to give it one last check before dismissing the possibility completely." The doctor paused and looked around. "Is your house mate home?"

"Nah, he's gone to his Martial Arts class and won't be back until around eleven."

Heero looked at the clock. It was nearly eight, that gave him three hours before the house mate was due back. "I'd like to eliminate the antibiotics and Prostatitis first so if you don't mind I'll give you a quick check for that first. It might be advisable given the nature of the exam to do this somewhere a little more private."

Duo swallowed. "Uh, we can use my bedroom, doc."

"That sounds perfect."

"Through this way then," Duo stood and waited for the doctor to pick up his bag and then led the way to his bedroom, closing the door behind them. "I guess you need me to remove the bottom half of my clothing and lie on my side on the bed?"

"Actually the bed is a little low for me to examine you properly. It would be easier if you could stand up and then bend over; put your hands on the bed to steady yourself though."

"Okay." Duo shivered and turned around, pulling his sweat pants from his body, his boxers following. Now naked from the waist down he turned to the bed, bent over and spread his legs a little, making sure to place his hands on the bed to balance himself. "I'm ready."

Heero turned around and immediately his cock hardened. He couldn't help it, Duo was simply too alluring. This time he didn't try to control his burgeoning erection. If he played his cards right then his erection would be more than taken care of. He gelled a finger and moved behind Duo, spreading the creamy cheeks and trying not to moan. "Just relax," he said, voice more huskier than he'd intended and ran a soothing hand over the small of Duo's back.

Trembling slightly Duo did his best to obey, but it wasn't easy. Mini Max was beginning to harden and Duo had no intention of stopping the rise. He let slip a soft sigh as the doctor's slick finger began to penetrate him.

Gently Heero inserted his finger into Duo's now familiar passage, feeling the young man shudder slightly. "Try to stay relaxed, Duo." He noted the slight sheen of sweat that was beginning to form and did his best to make this as easy as possible for the young man. He wriggled his finger in deeper and located the prostate but avoided touching it. He could tell it wasn't inflamed anymore but his mind had begun to formulate a plan. Slowly he eased his finger back out.

"What did you find, doc?" Duo was a little puzzled, the touch he'd been expecting hadn't come, even though he knew the doctor's finger was almost there.

"I can't really tell, Duo."

"Huh?"

Heero pulled the young man upright and decided to throw all caution to the winds. Despite Duo's half naked state, he turned the man to face him and searched for his eyes. Finding them he swallowed then fixed his gaze, putting everything he could into his eyes. "For some reason I can't quite reach your prostate. I need something a little longer."

Duo closed his eyes and moaned softly, the doctor's hands rested gently on his shoulders and he found his own traveling to the doctor's waist, pulling them both together. "What do you think is wrong with me?" he asked, his voice raspy with need, his amethyst eyes darkening as he opened them and stared at the doctor.

Heero's face inched closer, those ruby, pouting lips drawing him in, his gaze hypnotized by the man before him. "I think you may be experiencing love sickness," he breathed.

The gap closed.

"What would you suggest as treatment for my affliction, doc?"

"I think I have the cure right here," Heero whispered and then took Duo's lips in a soft kiss of desire.

Melting into the kiss, Duo pressed his body closer to the doctor's, not surprised when he felt the doctor's erection pressing against his own.

The kiss was tender and light, no more than a simple brush of lips against lips, both parties still hesitant in case the affection wasn't wanted. Duo peered shyly through his bangs. "That was my first kiss," he murmured softly.

"I don't believe you," replied Heero. "Who could resist such beauty, such masculinity?"

Feeling his cheeks redden, Duo lowered his eyes and coyly watched the doctor. "It's true, I've never been kissed before. Well, I have, but that was by my mother and it doesn't count, doc."

"Call me Heero."

Duo smiled warmly. 

"Did you enjoy it?"

Duo raised his fingers and touched them to his lips. "Yeah, I did."

Heero reached behind and pulled Duo closer. Once more his lips closed in on their target and this time he kissed the other with more conviction, gently working his tongue over Duo's lips, then tracing over Duo's bottom lip and sweeping forward when Duo's lips parted in invitation.

Duo's mind left him as Heero's tongue entered his mouth, the soft touches of exploration leaving his cock throbbing and his body aching for more. He'd never dreamt that a kiss could be so sensual and arousing. Unable to resist, his own tongue snuck forward and rubbed shyly against the intruder, tingles running down his spine as Heero's tongue entwined with his.

"Oh, god, Duo. Tell me this is real. Tell me you want this as much as I do," moaned Heero as he broke the kiss for air.

"Oh yes, Heero. This is real and I do want it as much as you."

"Good, because if you don't you need to tell me now before this goes any further as I don't think I will be able to stop once it does."

"Mmmm..." Duo rubbed his naked cock against Heero's groin, enjoying the friction. "Please... don't stop," he murmured against Heero's lips as he feathered butterfly kisses to the ruby wetness.

"Aaa..." groaned Heero as his cock was stimulated. He slid his thigh in-between Duo's legs and pressed against the other man.

Duo's hips began to move. His cock was so hard it was almost painful and he began to hump Heero's leg, moaning loudly with the friction.

"We never did establish if you suffered any pain during ejaculation, did we...?"

"No, doc, we didn't," panted Duo as he continued to thrust against the thigh.

"It would be very remiss of me not to check that out."

"I think we should."

"I think it would also be wise to check that your prostate is functioning normally."

"Please do," groaned Duo as his cock swelled further. Heero kissed him again and Duo thought he was going to come there and then from the intensity of the kiss. His blood was on fire and all he wanted was to feel the doctor's hands upon his skin. Somehow he managed to work his hand down to Heero's groin and with great effort stopped his hips from pressing against the doctor to bring his hand into play. He felt the bulge and searched for the zip. Locating it he drew it downwards and let his fingers slip inside. The doctor wore briefs and Duo wasted no time in dipping his fingers inside to feel the steely length of the man's erection.

"Aaa," groaned Heero as Duo's fingers brushed the swollen crown. "More, please."

Pushing the elastic of the briefs aside, so Duo managed to draw the doctor's penis out where he could play much easier with the engorged organ.

"Feels good," murmured Heero as he thrust his need against Duo's palm.

"Want to see you, taste you," hissed Duo as he tugged at the button to Heero's pants. In his haste he nearly tore the button from its fastenings.

As it gave, so Heero pushed at the fabric and his pants slid down his legs.

Duo was quick to make sure that the briefs followed. 

Once Heero was naked from the waist down, Duo took a moment to admire the doctor's assets. He had to admit, Heero was beautifully endowed. Well in Duo's opinion he was, he really didn't have anything other than his own equipment to judge by, never having been in a relationship with another man before.

"Like what you see?"

Duo looked up at Heero. "Uh, yeah. Pretty impressive, doc."

Before Heero could say anything else or before Duo could change his mind, he dropped to his knees and eyed the shaft hungrily. He licked his lips then closed his eyes and took the head into his mouth.

Heero hissed in approval.

Duo had always wanted to try sucking cock, but as yet had never had the chance to, so he could only hope he was doing it right. He thought it was best to treat the organ like a large lolly pop and so he began to lick and suck at the crown, finding he enjoyed the taste.

"Ahhh... Duo," Heero moaned as he buried his hands in the chestnut hair. "Too good."

The tingling spread through Duo's body at Heero's praise of his oral skills and he sucked with renewed enthusiasm.

It had been a while since Heero had been given a blow job and he was surprised at Duo's expertise. He could feel his passion rising and knew he had to stop Duo now or the man would be getting a dose of medicine that wasn't prescribed. "Duo... Stop, please."

"You're not enjoying this?" Duo raised his eyes as his mouth left Heero to speak.

"I'm enjoying it way too much, Duo. You sure you haven't given head before?"

Duo blushed. "No, I haven't, but you taste so good."

"We still have the small matter of your prostate and pain during ejaculation to assess."

"Ahhh..."

"Duo? Can I? Would you let me make love to you?" Heero flushed as he asked.

"I'd like nothing more than to give my virginity to you, Heero," Duo whispered.

Pulling Duo back to his feet, Heero kissed him soundly, slipping his tongue into Duo's mouth and tasting himself there. While kissing Duo, he turned them around and eased Duo to the bed, following with his own body until they were both sprawled on the mattress. Leaving Duo's kiss swollen lips, Heero let his hand wander over the expanse of skin until he found the proud erection rising up from between Duo's legs. He curled his fingers around the shaft, stroked a couple of times and then swiped his thumb over the head, circling the slit and teasing it.

“Ohh, nice,” Duo moaned as his hips thrust trying to find more friction.

“While his hand played with Duo's cock so Heero tilted his head to see where his bag was. He spotted it and reluctantly let go of Duo's shaft as he raised himself up. “Need to get the gel to prepare you,” he breathed and then kissed Duo.

Duo watched through lidded eyes as Heero retrieved the gel from his bag. He had a lovely view of the man's ass as Heero bent over. _Fuck, you can moon me anytime, doc._

With the tube safely in hand Heero returned to the bed, shedding his shirt and tie on the way.

Duo also removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor and laying on his back. “How would you like me?” he asked, his voice thick with need.

“On your back is perfect, Duo.” Heero's eyes were filled with desire, his cock swinging proud and stiff between his legs as he walked, the drop of dew glistening at the tip proof of his need.

Duo hadn't seen anything more beautiful in all his life.

“Spread your legs for me, Duo.”

“Like this?” Duo bent his knees and drew his legs up.

“Perfect.” Heero slicked his fingers and pressed one against Duo's entrance. “Tell me if anything I do hurts and I'll stop immediately.”

Duo nodded and sucked in a breath as Heero's finger slipped inside his passage. His eyes fluttered shut as he welcomed the now familiar sensation of Heero's finger inside his channel. “Mmmm... Feels good so far,” he murmured.

Keeping a careful eye on Duo for any signs of discomfort, Heero gently worked his finger in and out of Duo's passage, diligently loosening the muscle in preparation for his cock. With the knowledge of Duo's virgin status foremost in his mind, Heero was determined to make sure that Duo was fully stretched to receive him. He wanted Duo to look back on the experience of losing his virginity as pleasurable, not filled with pain or discomfort.

The muscles loosened considerably and Heero was soon able to insert a second finger. Again he watched Duo's face for any signs of pain as he slid the two fingers in and out and began to scissor them.

Panting softly, Duo quickly adjusted to the second finger. The first one had felt good; the second even better. His hips began to undulate softly, encouraging Heero to continue with his ministrations, wanting to feel more of the doctor's probing fingers. This was so much better than the preceding rectal exams, this time the doctor was touching him because he wanted to, not because of any medical infliction.

Without gloves on, Heero could feel Duo's insides much better. The inner walls were hot and moist, Heero caressed them lovingly, delighted to feel the strong muscles reciprocate by rippling and trembling around his digits. It was time to insert the third finger. It slid in easily alongside its counterparts and joined in the prep with enthusiasm.

With the addition of the third finger, Duo gave a small wince of pain, but the pain quickly disappeared. "Feels really good," he murmured. "I can't wait to have your cock in me."

Heero shuddered as he listened to Duo's words. His cock was swollen and heavy between his legs, his balls ached steadily, but it wasn't an uncomfortable ache, more one of anticipation. The three fingers steadily stretched Duo's anal muscles, the tight ring gradually softening and accepting the penetration and insistent fingers.

"Please..." Duo asked. He felt his body was ready to accept Heero's length, the stretching of his rear having been performed so carefully and gently that his nerves were singing with pleasure, the excitement and anticipation threatening to overwhelm him.

"In a moment, Duo. I want to make sure you're completely ready for me, I don't want to hurt you at all if I can avoid it." Heero shifted his fingers around again, the muscle feeling nicely relaxed around them. Sliding his fingers out he looked around for his pants.

Duo moaned at the loss and opened his eyes to see what Heero was up to. He could see him looking around and then get up from the bed. "Where are you going?"

Spotting his pants, Heero made a beeline for them, removing his wallet from the pocket and returning to the bed. He caught Duo's question as he opened his wallet and took out a foil packet. "Condom," he stated.

"Ahh." Duo blushed, He couldn't believe that he'd not thought about something as important as that. "May I?" he asked and held out his hand.

"If you wish." Heero handed the packet over.

Duo opened it and took out the thin, latex sheath. He reached for Heero's penis and carefully slid the condom over the head, rolling it out along the shaft until Heero was completely encased in the thin covering.

Heero reached for the gel and smeared a generous amount along the condom covering his cock, Duo watching him. "Ready?"

Flopping back to the mattress, Duo opened his legs wide in invitation. "Make love to me, Heero," he whispered.

Catching his breath and feeling the lump in his throat with Duo's soft words, Heero settled between Duo's legs, guiding his erection towards the waiting entrance. "There may be some burning pain when I first enter you, but it shouldn't last too long. If it hurts too much or you want me to stop for any reason, please tell me. I want you to enjoy this, not fear it."

"I promise I will tell you if it gets too painful," Duo replied.

"Good." With agonizingly slow pressure, Heero pushed against the tight ring. He felt the expected resistance but continued with his calm but steady insistence. With one last protest the muscle relented and opened up to him, the head slipping inside. He paused. "You okay?"

Fighting his body's natural instinct to expel the invader, Duo concentrated on trying to remain as relaxed as possible. Sweat broke out over his skin as the forewarned burn of penetration made itself known. "Hurts a bit," he managed to get out before biting down on his bottom lip.

Running a gentle hand along Duo's thigh, Heero did his best to soothe the young man. "It should pass in a few moments but I can stop if you want me too."

Duo shook his head. "No! I want this, please. I just need a moment to get used to it, that's all."

Although he still looked doubtful, Heero decided to let Duo be the judge and waited patiently for the indication that Duo was ready to proceed. He continued to stroke Duo's thigh while the head of his cock rested just inside the heated passage.

The burn slowly faded and Duo sighed. "Okay, I'm ready for you to move in a bit more."

With a small nod of his head, Heero gently eased himself forward, the muscle having stretched that little bit more and making it slightly easier for him to slide in. He moved his hand from Duo's thigh to curl around the hard shaft of Duo's cock where he began to stroke languidly.

The distraction worked.

"Ohh," moaned Duo as the pleasure of having his penis caressed drew his mind away from the penetration.

The remainder of Heero's cock slipped in easily and once he was completely seated, so Heero paused but continued to gently stroke the hardness in his hand. "Everything okay?" he asked the man beneath him.

Duo's eyes were closed again, lips parted slightly as he panted softly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Feels really good, Heero." Duo had never felt anything remotely like this before. He felt full and ecstatic, the heat and throb of the doctor's cock pressed against his inner walls, the sensitive nerves picking up on every move of the organ inside. It was strange in one way, knowing that they were joined in such an intimate way but exciting also, feeling the movement of a living part of Heero deep inside his body. "You can move if you want," Duo said quietly.

Placing a soft kiss to Duo's lips, Heero began to withdraw enjoying the friction along his length as the tight passage gripped him. He pulled almost all the way out and then gently thrust forward again, opening up Duo's insides as he penetrated his new lover.

Moaning softly, Duo relaxed completely. With his body now accepting Heero's intrusion, the burning pain had gone, leaving nothing but enjoyment of the joining. He was acutely aware of Heero's hardness, feeling the crown pressing against his sheath, dragging over the sensitive nerves and leaving him with the feeling of complete contentment. It was intoxicating to say the least.

It felt just as good for Heero. The heat and tightness of Duo's passage caressing his length as he pushed in and then the grip of muscle desperate to hold on to him as he withdrew was exquisite. Despite wearing the condom it was still a satisfying experience.

Duo began to lift his hips, pushing up to meet Heero's inward thrust and taking him in deeper. Heero shifted slightly and angled his hips, attempting to find Duo's prostate.

"Ahhh... FUCK!!" screamed Duo as a sudden burst of pleasure tore through him. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph! What the hell was that!?" The world could have stopped turning for all he cared at the moment.

Heero raised himself up and smiled down at his lover. "That, Duo, was your prostate. Now you understand why I said to hang on to it."

"Shit! You weren't kidding when you said it was a gay man's pleasure center! Fuck, I want to feel that again."

"It will be my pleasure, Duo." Heero began to thrust faster, pushing as deep as he could and aiming for that sweet spot, determined to drive Duo mad with pleasure.

A series of moans, whimpers and screams came from Duo's throat as he was made love to. It was incredible, Duo couldn't think of any other word for it as his sheath was constantly stroked and his prostate attacked as often as Heero could manage to strike it. He could feel the burning starting in his groin as the pleasure built to an intolerable level. Feeling the passion rising towards the pinnacle, he ached to reach it and plunge over.

Sensing Duo couldn't take much more, Heero raised himself again, sweat running from his body and plastering his bangs to his face. He reached between their straining bodies to find Duo's cock that was now covered in pre-cum. Grasping the shaft firmly in his hand he managed to draw enough breath to speak. "Time for you to come, Duo."

"Nnnn... Ahhh..." groaned Duo as his cock was stroked. "Ah... Shit!" he cried as Heero connected with his prostate again. The heat pooling in his groin suddenly flared, sparks danced behind his eyelids as his body shook with the force of his orgasm. Wave after wave of ecstasy crashed over him while stream after stream of thick, creamy fluid pulsed from the small slit, coating his belly and Heero's hand. It was torture, hell and heaven all rolled into one.

With Duo's climax so his passage began a series of convulsive ripples, gripping then releasing Heero's shaft, making it almost impossible for Heero to move. Heero continued to pump his hips though, the added stimulation to his already highly stimulated cock sending him also to the point of no return. With a keening cry he let go of his control and simply felt. The pleasure burst through his system, hips jerked as his body drew tau,t a keening wail leaving his throat as his seed left his cock, caught in the end of the latex and splashed back to bathe the head with its heat, adding to his pleasure.

As the last ripples flowed through them both so Heero collapsed against Duo, the other man's arms coming up to encircle his shaking form and hold him close.

Gradually the thumping of his heart slowed, his breathing became less labored and Duo managed to find some form of coherency. He closed his eyes for a moment savoring the feeling of Heero's sweaty body next to and still inside his. "Thank you," he whispered as he placed soft kisses to the crown of Heero's head.

Heero managed to get his own body back under control and slowly raised his face, searching for Duo's eyes. "It is I that should be thanking you," he replied softly and then placed a tender kiss to the other man's lips.

"That was incredible."

"I agree." Heero carefully raised himself up and off Duo, his softened cock slipping from inside Duo's passage. Then he removed the condom and settled beside the young man.

Wincing a little with Heero's withdrawal, Duo couldn't help but feel a little empty, the feeling though was soon gone as Heero snuggled close and pulled Duo into his arms.

"Did you feel any pain when you came?" Heero asked.

Duo blushed. "No, only pleasure. I had no idea it could feel that good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed your first time, Duo and thank you for allowing me to be the one to take your virginity." Heero stole another kiss.

They lay quietly for a while, enjoying the intimacy of holding each other in the after glow.

"I take it you're going to look after your prostate now?" Heero said.

"Most definitely, doc." Duo cuddled closer. "Although I think I might benefit from regular check ups to make sure it's still functioning properly." There was a husky, sensual tone to Duo's voice.

Heero didn't miss it. "Regular checks of your prostate are a good idea, Duo," he murmured softly.

"Can you recommend a good doctor, Heero? One that will be thorough in his examination?" There was a seductive smile on Duo's lips as he spoke.

"I think I know just the person, Duo."

~ Owari ~


End file.
